


Ooh mister Nazar - a fan fiction

by NeroPurkenstein



Series: NazOx AUs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Disaster Gays, M/M, Original Character(s), also Oxbaren has 4 arms lol, honestly ask me abt my ocs I love them, one of them's a jinn the other a doctor, really just two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroPurkenstein/pseuds/NeroPurkenstein
Summary: “You know,” Nazar mused, stretched languidly on the sofa tucked away in the corner of the waiting room of Oxbaren’s little back-alley hospital, “if it was you, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of time with a single person.”To think he had been disappointed at first.
Relationships: Nazar/Oxbaren
Series: NazOx AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098584
Kudos: 2





	Ooh mister Nazar - a fan fiction

“You know,” Nazar mused, stretched languidly on the sofa tucked away in the corner of the waiting room of Oxbaren’s little back-alley hospital, “if it was you, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of time with a single person.”  
He watched as Oxbaren, who had been leafing through some papers haphazardly stored in the varying cupboards along the wall, snapped upright like a piece of cooked spaghetti that just came to the realization that it, in fact, wasn’t cooked at all, and should have been a straight line this entire time lest it break in twain. You could almost see the alarm bells starting to ring in his head. Nazar turned himself just a tad more towards the wall, a smile dangerously close to fondness gracing his face.

To think he had been disappointed at first.

Oxbaren was a terrible master. Of course, entering a contract with a Jinn on _accident_ doesn’t leave much room for competence, but anyone presented with the possibility of having their wishes granted would quickly adapt. Or so you’d expect.  
Not Oxbaren.  
The man was a _mess_. He barely had an idea of what to wish for, and was too indecisive to pick much of anything. Any option Nazar brought up was immediately waved away (some of them, Nazar was glad about. Others simply exasperated him.) or twisted into something entirely different only to be abandoned anyway later on. A few days in Nazar was resigned to hanging around this man for the rest of his short (well, shorter than Nazar’s, at least) life.

Several more days later he had taken it upon himself to take action regardless of whether it was asked of him.  
There were so many _problems_.  
The hovel Oxbaren called a clinic was breaking down, the holes in the roof taking up more space than the actual roof itself. There were always patients to help, aid to give, and a constant deficiency of tools needed for this. So Nazar helped. Little ways, at first. A specific tool found at the necessary time, food prepared and left out where it was easily found by Oxbaren after a long shift. A distinct increase in funds, even though the poor who came to this clinic rarely managed more than a single coin and a trinket with more emotional value than monetary.

Weeks later the clinic had been better stocked, clients would leave with better odds not to need to return the very next day, and Oxbaren’s bashful smile when he confronted Nazar was utterly charming, and for the first time in centuries his work felt truly rewarding.

“Wh… where’d that come from?” Oxbaren’s voice cut through Nazar’s musings like a butter knife through butter- not sharp, but like it’s doing exactly what it’s supposed to do. Shifting a little to be able to look at the other again, he waved a hand somewhat dismissively. The fond smile stayed.  
“It has been a year and you have not made a single wish yet. It has not bothered me.” he added perhaps a tad too hastily (every previous time he brought up wishes it had resulted in awkward stammering and several days of emotional distance- brought on by feelings of guilt on Oxbaren’s side- that was altogether undesirable, if you asked Nazar), “I do think I could live for another millenium like this. With you.”

At this point he pushed himself up off the couch and made his way over to Oxbaren, who had turned to face him and had evidently chosen to use the stack of papers he’d been looking through as a makeshift shield, or perhaps metaphorical wall, between them. It was adorable how he still thought that would do anything to stop Nazar’s advances.  
Nazar pushed himself into Oxbaren’s space, leaning his hands on the cupboards behind the other’s back- effectively boxing the much taller and four-armed man in- and leaning up. His smile was now more seductive, eyes steadily cast on Oxbaren’s lips, voice almost a whisper. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it. You, me. Together.”

Oxbaren nervously licked his lips, then coughed, eyes torn between looking down at Nazar and basically anywhere else in his struggle to reply. Nazar responded with a flick of the tongue of his own, eyes flicking up to meet Oxbaren’s, enjoying the flustered state of the other. Oh, it was such good fun to tease.  
Pushing himself onto his tiptoes, he pressed their lips together for a chaste, fleeting moment, before taking a step back with a simpering smile. “Think about it. If you haven’t before, do so now.” Planning to give Oxbaren space and time to take this in, he turned to move away.

If things worked out the way he hoped, this would lead them into a… _closer_ relationship. And if it didn’t… well, all Oxbaren would have to do is spend his wishes, and they would part ways. In the grand scheme of years there wasn’t much to lose in the second option, but Nazar burned with desire for the first.

Before he could get very far, a hand closed around his arm and he turned to find Oxbaren, face red and eyes closed, attempting to plant a kiss of his own. It landed half on Nazar’s nose and half on his cheek. Oxbaren was already pulling back, stammering something about _sorry, oh, he just assumed, oh no,_ but rather than letting him go off into his own little world of anxiety Nazar looped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

One that lasted several minutes.

It wasn’t a fervent kiss- it didn’t burn with fire, there was no hurry, neither participants attempting to go further than soft presses of the lips. It was slow, savoured, a kiss that they both relaxed into and that ended in two foreheads pressed together, breath mingling. It was, perhaps, the most innocent kiss Nazar had ever participated in. It made warmth course through his veins.

They stayed like that for a few moments more, simply enjoying the company, eyes locked and expressing that which, in Oxbaren’s case, they were too afraid to say, and in Nazar’s case was expected to be known already.

Eventually they parted, Oxbaren’s face almost steaming with heat as he stammered something along the lines of _I’ve still got work to do_ , and Nazar more than content to give his dear contractee- boyfriend? Could he call him that now? Who is he kidding, if he wants to that’s exactly what he’ll call him- his dear _boyfriend_ space to take it all in. He drifted back to the couch, and let himself fall down in comfort.

It would take a while for them to reach the _physical pleasures_ of romantic interaction, but this was a good start. And, as Nazar followed Oxbaren with his eyes, he had good hope for the future.


End file.
